


More than Just a Myth

by Annetagonist



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dragon Connor, M/M, Magic is Real, Reincarnation, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers for each season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetagonist/pseuds/Annetagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor was born over 3000 years in the past and lives a near immortal life as a dragon. He has suffered the loss of his mate many times and when he meets him again in the for of Stephen Hart, he will do anything to keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Just a Myth

   Connor was barely 300 when he first met Mika, his Mark was a small black wolf, representing his mate’s soul animal, though the animal does not remain the same for every incarnation; changing depending on the personality of the person. Everyone knew what their animal was, and were merely waiting to see it upon someone’s skin. The five years he spent with Mika were amazing, but it ended all too soon. He always knew it would happen, but not after such a short time. Dragons are almost always destined to outlive humans, but Connor thought he’d have fifty years with his mate, not five

   He looked down at the still form of his mate, he’ll be buried soon, returned to the earth far too young. Bandits had jumped Mika and Nick, Mika’s travelling companion, while returning from a routine check on an outer village. Connor closed his eyes, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

   “You know it wasn’t your fault,” a voice said beside Connor. He didn’t have to open his eyes know it was Mika’s sister, Kerellen standing there.

   “I should have been there, I could’ve helped, I could’ve done something.”  
   Kerellen put her hand on his shoulder. “You were needed here, and besides, who’s to say you wouldn’t be gone too. I don’t what I would’ve done then, I can’t lose you both.”  
   “I’m a dragon Ker, I could’ve handled it.”

   “We don’t know that, now c’mon, your parents are waiting.”

   Connor allowed Kerellen to pull him to where his parents were standing. Cyrian and Malakai had adopted him as a dragonling after he was abandoned by his true parents. Connor was boneless as he allowed Syrian to pull him into a hug.   
   “You will see him again,” Cyrian whispered in his son’s ear as he held him tight. “His soul will be reborn and you will see him again. Until then, you have us, and your siblings.”

***

   In the 3000 years following Mika’s death, Connor met his soul three more times.  

   The first was in Pompeii and this time his mark was a cat like animal, a lynx, he later learns.. Connor was there just travelling, wanting to get away from his family for a while. Wanting to learn more about the world around him. They had five more years together before Vesuvius erupted. Connor, once again, wasn’t there; he was visiting his parents and Porcius, as he was known as then, needed to stay behind. Connor could feel as his mate slowly suffocated on the poisonous ash that filled the air and by the time he returned, the city was completely buried in ash and, once again, he saw himself as the reason for his mate’s death, because, like last time, he wasn’t there to help.

   The second time they met was almost 1300 years later and his name was Adam. It was barely a year before he died, the small ferret that represented his playful nature. Connor made sure he was with him until the very end. It was the plague that did it, something Connor couldn’t prevent, even if he wanted to. Adam tried to make Connor leave him to his death, scared that he would contract the illness as well, but Connor refused, he had to be there this time. It was less than a week until Adam died in his arms, Connor crying over the loss of his mate for a third time.

   The third time was arguably the worst. His name was Alexander and they met when the other was fifteen, in the year 1900. Although only friends, they knew each other for fourteen years before the great war began and they were both enlisted in different squadrons and sent to different battlefields. Connor was on a brief downtime when he felt it; a phantom bullet through the heart, directly over the raven, that had him stumbling backwards. His squad called out to him, asking if he was ok. He wanted to say that he wasn’t, the he’d just felt his mate die for the fourth time, but he didn’t, he just nodded and excused himself, thinking about how he was supposed to tell Adam’s wife of his death.

 

   Connor spent the next century drifting, refusing to look at where his raven had been, not realising when a black wolf once again took up residence over his heart. He was there for world war two, leading a squadron this time. They all thought he died in a hail of gunfire, which was good in a way, saved him from needing to create a new identity a few years down the track.

   After his supposed death, he decided to lay low for a few decades. In 1985, he came across a young child, abandoned, left to die. He didn’t even think before he picked it up, not able to leave a child alone. Holding the child in his arms, he quickly concluded that the child was female, biologically at least. On the blanket she was wrapped in, the name Hilary was embroidered on the corner. Over her heart was her soul Mark; a pure white dragon. The following 18 years were hectic, with his family all telling him how to raise his daughter, his daughter eventually coming out as trans, which was followed by the two of them talking about Hilary transitioning, and if he wanted to change his name. It was eventually decided that he would keep his name, wanting to save the only thing remaining of his biological parents.

   After watching his son leave for Sandhurst to join the army, Connor decided it was time to start again. He spent a year creating his new identity, making sure everything was in order before joining a university, studying palaeontology, curious as to what the world was like, even before his time, and that of his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> If any one is interested, the precise time between Pompeii and the black death is about 1270 years


End file.
